


Innocent

by tubbanna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alex | Quackity x reader, Dirty Jokes, Dream Smp, F/M, Fluff, Innocent!Reader, M/M, Multi, Other, Quackity x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbanna/pseuds/tubbanna
Summary: Prompt:  I’ve recently watched the video where Quackity,Tommy, and stubborn ask Gogy those questions and I was thinking! What if Quackity’s s/o walks in wanting to know what it really means?! Fluff and blushes!!! Sorry for the ramble! Love you ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️🐌
Relationships: Alex | Quackity & reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133
Collections: Anna's collection of mcyt imagines and oneshots :)





	Innocent

(Y/n) was bored. Their boyfriend, Alex, had been hanging out with his online friends for the past three hours. Usually, they were fine with Alex hanging out with other people, (Y/n) was in no way possessive, but Alex usually had dinner and spent his time with (Y/n) after he streamed, and today he had decided to stay on his friend Tommy’s stream rather than eat dinner with (Y/n). This didn’t usually happen, and they knew that Tommy had specifically asked Alex to stay after stream for a video, but (Y/n) was still bored.

So, in favor of trying to cheer themselves up, (Y/n) decided to make a fancy dinner. They scurried around the kitchen, deciding on making Fettucine Alfredo with ingredients from all the times Alex had tried (and failed) to do cooking streams. 

When they finished, they marveled at their creation. Yes, maybe Fettucine Alfredo isn’t that complicated, but their plating was amazing, and (Y/n) didn’t cook a lot, so they were proud to have made something so nice.

But still, when (Y/n) sat down to eat their spectacular dinner, they felt as if they were missing something. Sighing, they grabbed Alex’s plate and walked over to his office, finally giving in to their temptation to just sit and eat with Alex. Usually, he didn’t prefer (Y/n) sitting with him during streams, not because he didn’t enjoy their company (in fact he loved their company) but because of streams like today.

“Gogy, what’s an STD?” He asked, following along with the bit Tommy was creating and imitating his British accent. At that, his headset was filled with laughs as George stuttered out a response.

The boys continued to make jokes in the call (most having to do with sex and dirty jokes), all while (Y/n) had been making dinner upstairs and was now making their way down to Alex. 

Tommy private messaged him saying,

Ask Gogy if he knows what an orgy is

Alex laughed at this and quickly said,

“Gogy, oh Gogy, what’s an orgy?”

Tommy chimed in,

“Gogy, when I rearrange your name and it sounds like an orgy, what does that mean?”

“What is an orgy?” Alex jumped at the familiar but unexpected voice. He quickly muted his mic as Tommy started laughing and asking questions, mostly consisting of “THERES A PERSON IN YOUR HOUSE? BIG Q EXPLAIN!” But Alex was not paying attention to Tommy, instead, he had turned around in his chair and was looking at (Y/n) with wide eyes.

“Wait, are you streaming?” (Y/n) asked, confused at why Alex was so scared. Usually, they didn’t sneak up on him this much, but he was definitely overreacting a little.

“No, no… it’s just… um,” Alex debated on whether or not to explain what an orgy was before settling (quickly) on not explaining it.

“Did yo- Did you bring dinner for me?”

“I was thinking we could eat together, don’t worry I won’t interrupt! I just missed you that’s all.”

“Actually you know what, I’m a little tired anyway, I’ll tell Tommy I have to go and we can eat a proper dinner together.” At this (Y/n’s) eyes lit up.

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna ruin Tommy’s recording,”

“He won’t mind, trust me,” He better not mind, no way am I explaining more of these jokes to (Y/n) he said silently as he unmuted (to Tommy’s screaming voice still pestering him about women) and told him he had to go.

5 minutes later, (Y/n) and Alex sat at their table talking about their day. Even if it was one of the most awkward situations to get out of, he was glad that he was able to spend the rest of his day talking to (Y/n). Alex admired the way they could talk for hours about things they liked.

“Alex? You listening?” (Y/n) asked when they noticed his eyes glazed over.

“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, I just… I really really like you.”

“Now that’s poggers,” they responded, imitating him.


End file.
